Sun and Moon
by Anon Masako
Summary: A short song fic focusing on how Endymion and Serenity fell in love on the Moon- my version.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I also do not own this song. Whoever wrote the wonderful musical 'Miss Saigon' does. This song is called Sun and Moon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'What a jerk,' Princess Serenity of the Moon thought angrily. 'What an egotistical, pompous, stuck-up, pretentious jerk.' 

She was, of course, referring to Endymion, Prince of the Earth. After all, who but him could get her so angry? 

She was going so fast and not looking where she was going so it was no surprise what happened next: she slammed into a very tall, solid something. Or somebody. 

"Running into people again, princess?" Endymion said with a slight smirk, looking down at her by a good five or six inches. 

"Annoying people again, Prince?" Serenity replied haughtily, then moved to go around him. Amazingly, he moved. She started back on her way when she realized that he was following her now. She sighed and spun on one heel. "What do you want now?" she asked impatiently. 

He grinned down at her. "Only to accompany thee during your walk, your Worshipfulness," he replied teasingly, then grabbed her arm. "Come on. I want to show you something," he said as he took off at a run, dragging her with him. 

"Ackk! Let go of-" she started, then was silenced as he dragged her into a hedge of bushes and clapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Look," he whispered, removing his hand cautiously. Curious, she leaned forward and peeked out between the branches. A slight giggle escaped her lips. Then another. Who would have ever thought she would ever see something this priceless? And capture it on film... 

She pulled a tiny camera from her pocket, then snapped a few quick pictures. An evil grin on her lips, she scooted out from the hedge and started to get up, only to trip on her hem and fall... slowly... she shut her eyes tightly... then opened them a few seconds later, cradled in the Prince of Earth's arms. Endymion had a concerned look on his face. 

"Serenity? Are you all right?" he asked softly. 

"Yes," she replied, sitting up and standing. "Perfectly fine," she said as she began to walk away. That had been dangerous. Sure, he was a jerk. But he was a handsome jerk. A rather nice, caring jerk. But he was still a jerk... wasn't he? 

Suddenly she was aware of the fact that her dress looked horrible. And she needed to get back to the palace. The sun was setting, and Mother didn't like for her to be out after dark. And due to the fact that she hadn't been looking where she was going earlier, she was hopelessly lost. Oh this was bad. But wait! Endymion must know the way... he had found her earlier. 

"Prince Endymion!" she cried as she turned and started running back down the path. He turned and waited expectantly for her at the other end of the path. "I sort of... lost my way," she admitted. "Do you know the way back?" 

A slight grin formed on his face. "Well... no. I'm lost too." His eyes took on a mischevious twinkle. "But I didn't expect the Princess of the Moon to be lost. In her own gardens." 

"These aren't mine," she replied heatedly. "They're the grounds..." She gazed hopelessly around, searching for a sign of the castle. Peeking over a stand of trees was part of a turret... but the trees were easily a mile away. 

[You are sunlight and I, moon] 

"So we are lost," Endymion said matter of factly. 

"Yes," Serenity replied, knowing he really didn't want an answer. 

[Joined by the gods of fortune] 

"But let us walk on. Sooner or later we will come upon somewhere I know," Serenity continued. Endymion nodded and they set off towards the trees. 

[Midnight and high noon] 

On the moon it never truly grew dark. Like the sun, it emanated it's own light, causing a faint glow even at night. Endymion looked over at Serenity and noticed how she appeared to be almost part of the glow. It turned her hair to liquid silver and her skin to ivory white. Her eyes darkened to a blue-silver. Her pure white gown glowed in the faint light, subtly enhancing the soft curves she possessed. He thought she looked beautiful. 

He knew he was falling in love. 

[Sharing the sky] 

The light of the moon had strange effects on Endymion, Serenity noticed as she glanced over at him. It made him look insubstantial, almost. He reminded her of the knights of old, gallantly saving damsels in distress, slaying dragons. He looked very handsome. 

She knew she was falling in love. 

[We have been blessed, you and I] 

What was happening? He had thought she was a pretentious, stuck-up princess an hour ago. Sure, a beautiful stuck-up princess... but stuck-up nonetheless. And clumsy. And infuriating. And beautiful when she was angry. Simply beautiful... wait, where did that come from? 

She was so different from the women of Earth. Ethereal and delicate, like an angel from the heavens. 

[You are here like a mystery I'm from a world That's so different from all that you are] 

What was it about the light of the Moon at night that made him seem so... loveable. Handsome. Caring. 

A warm, large hand slipped around her small, cold one. 

[How in the light of one night did we come so far] 

He could see in the distance dawn breaking on Earth. He hesitated, then took her hand. 

[Outside day starts to dawn] 

She stopped, then turned to him. His gaze was warm and loving. 

[Your moon still floats on high] 

As he stared into her eyes he knew that the birds were chirping somewhere on Earth. But he was happy here with her. 

[The birds awake] 

The stars added to the faint light on the Moon. Endymion started to bend toward her. 

[The stars shine too] 

He could feel her hand begin shaking lightly. He tilted her head up and caught her lips gently. 

[My hand still shakes I reach for you And we meet in the sky!] 

They broke away and stared into each other's eyes once more. 

[You are sunlight and I, moon] 

"I love you Serenity," he whispered softly. 

[Joined here Bright'ning the sky] 

"I love you too, Endymion," Serenity whispered back. 

[With the flame Of love] 

They kissed once more. 

[Made of Sunlight] 

Endymion, Prince of Earth. 

[Moonlight] 

Serenity, Princess of the Moon. 

Moonlight does strange things to people. 


End file.
